one shots- Motherboard x Antoine
by Sunflower The Neko
Summary: just a book of one shots, which relate to the Before The Chase series! if you have not read that series, make sure you read it! its an amazing series by Singertobe! (also I suck at titles:)
1. sleep.

heres a book of one shots, based around

Singertobe's series, BEfore The Chase!! if you have not read it i recomend you do!!!!! Singertobe is an amazing author, who very commited!!!!!!!! also, check out her youtube channel of the same name!!

chapter one: sleep.

"motherboard? shes in her room." Dr. marbles answered. "why?" he added.

"because, i want to ask her something about the color of our wedding." Antoine answered. Marbles nodded, and Antoine left for his lovers room.

*knock knock*

"motherboard? you in there?" Antoine called through the hard wood door. Motherboard didnt answer, and fearing the worst, especially during a time like this, he. took the key and unlocked the door. praying for his future wives saftey.

"melis-" he,stopped mid sentence, as his eyes landed on a small blue girl asleep at her desk, her. arms cradling her head surrounded by. numerous stacks of paper. he couldnt help but stare at her. she would of never of done that, unless she fainted?

"motherboard!" he shouted, and started to shake her as soon as the thought popped into his head about her fainting.

"Antoine stoppppppppp." her words slurred with sleep.

'oh thank god.' he thought as he lifted the small woman up and carried her bridal style to her bed. he silently slipped off her silver dress, and put slid her nightgown over her thin frame.

Antoine went over to,his fiance's desk, to make sure,there was nothing to important to get done, and he was slightly curious about what made h er fall alseep. at her desk.

he found her desk littered with stacks of papers on computers, and how to fix them.

Antoine sighed, and compiled them all into a nice neat pile. hw finally finished, making sure he didnt miss any of them.

he then set off to the bathroom and got changed for bed. he climbed into bed with. his future wife. he wrapped her arms around her, as he felt her breathing started to speed up. he thought her breathing started to slow down, and she had calmed down, but she started kicking. she acidentilly kicked him in the shin.

Antoine groaned, but stayed with her. he kissed her forehead, and started to whisper happy memories that they shared.

"i wont let you have a nightmare tonight." Antoine hughed her a little tighter, as the soft glow of the moon outlined her face and features.

"not ever."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

i hope you all enjoyed!!!!! there will be more really soon!!!


	2. a beautiful voice

Hey im back to write more!! in this particular one shot, its set back when they were all in college!!

XXXX

"Motherboard?" Antoine called as he looked for his girlfriend of seven months.

he started to look around her dorm, but he couldn't find her.

"Melissa?" He called out her real name, hoping she would respond to it. As he got closer to her living room which was in the back of her. Dorm, he started to hear a soft voice, singing.

Antoine started to follow the voice, and when. He got to the living room, he peaked in to see melissa, singing a lullaby, whilist folding laundry.

"Don't cry my darling. my darling hush

he angels are watching over us.

When all seems lost, and times are rough

just give God youre faith and trust

you are will never be alone

youre never far from home."

He leaned on the back of the couch, listened to her sweet voice, falling into a trance, so much so he acidentally knocked a book off the back of the couch.

"everything will be al-"

Motherboard stopped folding, and turned around quickly, she jumped up, warm blush creeping up on blue cheeks

she ran into her room, super embarassed about him hearing her sing something.

knock knock*

"Hey, are you ever gonna come out?" antoine asked after about 5 minutes.

Motherboard sighed, knowing her heard her, and decided to unlock the door.

Antoine heard the door click, and he went inside and looked at her warmly.

"You have a wonderful voice! I never knew you could sing like that!!" Antoine was clearly was amazed by her voice.

"T-thank you." melissa blushed, and let her hair fall in front of her face.

"Will you sing me something?" Antoine asked. "Uh...sure. what do you want me sing?" she asked quickly.

"anything." he answered.

melissa breathed in, as antoine took his seat front row, on her bed.

She sang Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again, from Phantom Of the Opera. as she finished the last lines, Antoine clapped, as she quietly took a seat next to him, with her heard down, trying to hide her embarasment.

"That was amazing! now, about what you were singing while you were folding laundry-"

"its a lullaby that my mother used to sing to me and Marbles." she smiled looking up, humming the lullaby that she was singing earlier, with her beautiful voice.

He smiled and wrapped an arm around her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

i hope you all enjoy!!!! i had to do this chapter before,anything else, because i thought about how the creator of the story, is actually going to NATS soon!!:)

i hope you all have a wonderful day/night!!:)


	3. hungry?

Motherboard sat up, after a night of no sleep. she looked down at the floor, and it was a little dizzy. 'maybe because of not sleeping to much?' she got up, and Antoine hugged her from behind.

"good morning love."he nuzzled his head into the crease of her neck, and closed her eyes, savoring his warm and loving touch.Until...

growl*

"hungry?" Antoine smiled, as she blushed slightly embarassed.

"y-yeah. I kinda forgot about what being hungry and thirsty felt like." motherboard looked down.

"well then what are we waiting for!! Digits cooking breakfast, and I made sure he made a vegan breakfast, so you would eat it." he smiled.

"what happens if i don't like what he made?" Motherboard suddenly worried about offending her little bird friend.

"don't worry, you will ive had some,of his cooking, and its pretty good."he assured her with a kiss on the cheek.

he picked her up, and carried her on his back to the kitchen, where the rest of her family was. she sat down and waited, questioning if she would like what he made, while drinking her coffee.

he set her plate down, and it was a simple omelette. she looked up at Antoine, who smiled and nodded. she took a bite, and smiled as she found it quite good, which made Digit happy. she ate about half of it, then drank alot of coffee to keep herself awake.

Antoine came over to Motherboard after everyone left the kitchen. Motherboard was half asleep, so Antoine carried her back to her bedroom. she was fully awake by then though. he sat down on the bed against the wall, w1ith her in his lap.

"is youre stomach full now?" he asked as he playfully grabbed at her small torso.

"yes. I have to say, his cooking is quite good." she smiled.

Antoine smiled, as she drifted off.

"I love you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you enjoyed Singertobe!!! i had a little trouble figuring out how to word it, but i finally finished it!!


	4. Sickness

"Its just a cough." Motherboard assured Antoine as she picked up her things.

"I still think you should stay home. You are kinda warm" Antoine watched as she gathered her bags and opened the front door.

"I will be fine. Besides, it would take months to rescedule this meeting." She turned around.

"Whatever. If you need anything, please call. I love you" He smiled and kissed her soft lips, as she said her goodbyes closing the door.

As Motherboard got into the meeting, she noticed no one was there yet. She set her stuff down on the table, and looked over her notes for the meeting which would soon take place. One by one, people started to arrive. Motherboard started to shiver a little, the room felt as if it was getting colder by the minute.

Motherboard started to daydream a little, trying to combat the growing headache and the cold while people took there turns disscussing topics on multiple things. Her eyes slowly opened and closed, her makeup hiding how pale she actually was.

"Its your turn, sweetheart."

The blue haired girl looked up at Adam, his violet eyes clasing with Melissa's gorgous blue eyes. She nodded swiftly, getting up a little to fast for her liking. Melissa unsteadily walked to the front of the conference room, all eyes on her. Motherboard set her notes down and started to talk about the growing issues of gang related crime on uninhabited sites.

As Motherboard got about half way through her little speech, her words became jumbled as her eyes blurred and the room spun around her. Motherboard suddenly lost her balance, falling to her knees coughing.

Everyone in the room became extremly silent and still unsure of what just happened.

'Why did this have to happen now?' Melissa thought as she felt something running out of mouth as she finished coughing. She looked down to find her white blouse covered in Crioxide. Melissa got up, and went to run out of the room in embarrassment but suddenly couldnt see nor hear. Melissa distinctly remembered hitting the softly carpeted floors, and the dim yells of her collegues echoing across her mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Melissa woke up in a soft dark place.

'Where am I?'she thought as she went to sit up, but felt weighed down by something. She turned her clouded head to the side, to find Antoine head next to hers, his muscular arms wrapped around her protectively.

"Antoine?" She called out as he woke up.

"Melissa..." He hugged her tightly. Melissa smiled a bit at his soft and warm

touch. Yes, she felt like absoute crap, but just having him near made her feel better.

"why are you in here? You will get sick!" She scolded, her voice hoarse from coughing. As much as she would have liked for him to stay, Melissa did not want to see him suffer like she was.

"nonsense. I cant leave you here alone, can I?" Antoine smiled at her."Your a mess," He pulled his hands through her tangled hair. Melissa smirked a little, as she reached her hand up to the suprise of Antoine, and ruffled his hair so it looked just like hers.

"Now we are equal" Melissa smiled and started to laugh, then cough.

"So what happened at the meeting?" Motherboard asked Antoine while she took 2 pills.

"I got a call from Adam saying that you passed out after coughing up alot of blood. They had a doctor check you out before I got there." he mumbled one last thing under his breath, as Motherboard laid her head against Antoines chest.

"what was that last part?" She asked.

"...I kinda freaked out when I got that phone call. It scared me knowing you were not okay. When you left, you seemed to be okay, but then I got that call, and fear overtook me." He looked down, a little ashamed of himself for giving into his fears.

"But im okay now, and thats all that matters. I love you." She smiled and drifted off, listening to Antoines heart beat creating a steady rythm.

"I love you too."he went to kiss her, but she only gave him a smile and a finger on his lips.

"I at least want to try to keep one of us healthy." she mumbled in her sleepy haze. Antoine just smirked, and dozed off along side his girlfriend.

-a couple of hours later-

Melissa awoke to the sound of coughing next to her.

"I told you, you shouldnt of stayed." she mocked Antoine who sat up next to her.

he only smiled, and locked lips with the sick girl.

"at least we can now kiss and not worry about spreading germs"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you all enjoyed!! I tried to make it as gramatically correct as I could!! Im sorry it took me so long!! I promise the next update will come sooner than this!!

have a wonderful night! thanks for stopping by:)


	5. Fight

heres another chapter;)

XxxxxxX

the night had started off fine. Antoine came to pick up his girlfriend from her dorm and go out for the evening, sense it was her birthday.

knock knock*

Melissa answered the door, dressed in a knee length dress, that was black with silver accents. It had her normal smoky make-up, along with black masscara, and a little but of lip gloss.

"Good evening and happy birthday, Mrs. Motherboard. You look as gorgeous as ever." Antoine handed her a bouquet of white roses, taking one out and placing it in her hair gently.

"Why thank you Mr. Klemmons." Motherboard smiled graciously accepting the flowers. Antoine stepped inside as Motherboard left to put the flowers in a vase. her looked around the newly arranged living room, noticing a couple colorful cards on the table. Antoine picked one of them up, reading it.

"To my dearest and Gorgeous, Motherboard,

happy birthday sweetheart. I cant believe your 18!! you've grown into such a mature woman! if you ever want to, come down to my cottage, we can have a bit of fun;)

-Troy

Who is Troy? and why was he sending his girlfriend such a message? Antoine didnt want to seem nosy, so he set the card back in its place just as it was on the oak Coffee table just as Motherboard returned with the fresh flowers in a gorgeous vase.

"Ready?" Antoine asked grabbing her hand after she set the vase down.

"yes" Motherboard answered, grabbing her purse and walking hand in hand with the man out of the appartment.

XxxxxxxxxX

"are you enjoying your food?" Antoine asked Motherboard after taking note that she wasnt eating much, and she seemed to be thinking about something.

"y-yes. the food is lovely. I just..." the blue haired woman trailed off before looking up. a little grin across her face. Antoine smiled back at her, but knew something was up. This was her favorite restaraunt and she never was silent while out on a date. Even if nothing had happened recently to either of them, she would find something to talk about.

Motherboard took another bite, before a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Troy!!!" Motherboard jumped up, hugging the red haired man.

"Hi sweetheart!!!!" Troy smiled, hugging her back. Saying Antoine was uncomfortable was an understatement...

"Troy, meet Antoine. Antoine, meet Troy, an old grade school friend of mine!!!!" Motherboards mood lightened just as instantly as Antoines darkened.

"nice to meet ya!" Troy held out his hand for Antoine to shake it. Antoine stared at him dead in the eyes glaring at him as he grabbed his hand and shook it violently.

'so this is Troy...' Antoine thought as Motherboard talked with him for a minute.

"Did you get the card I sent baby?" Troy asked her.

"yes. it was very thoughtful!!!" Motherboard exclaimed while giving him another hug.

"Baby?" Antoine looked up darkly.

"hmm? oh yeah, that was his nickname me back in gradeschool, sense I was alot shorter than him." Motherboard answered happliy as he kissed her hand.

"you still are shorter than me sweetheart. still as Gorgeous and as sexy also. why not come with me after this, ill make it worth your while." Troy put his hands on Motherboards shoulder.

Antoine got up quickly pushing Notherboard aside, and punching Troy in the face, then grabbing him by collar and lifting him up.

"Dont ever touch my girlfriend again, got it??!" Antoine gritted out darkly. He then dropped the man to the ground, who was now bleeding from the nose all over the place. Troy got up and ran out of the building faster than a rabbit.

"ANTOINE??!" Motherboard yelled at her boyfriend. "WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU DO THAT??"

"I was defending you" Antoine wrapped an arm around her, to which Motherboard pushed his arm off.

"Stop it!!! he did anything that would warrant you to punch him like that!!!" Motherboard grabbed her purse.

"LETS GO!" Antoine watched her collect everything she had brought, and leave for the car seriously angry. Antoine went up and paid quickly, before running out of the restaraunt to catch up with his angry girlfriend.

As Antoine got into the car, he took note that Motherboard wasnt in it. She was looking around the parking lot tying to find Troy.The girl gave up after about 15 minutes, and went back to the car she came in with Antoine.

Motherboard slammed the car door, clearly noting she was not happy.

they both drove in silence for the remainder of the drive.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

part 2 of fight will be out ip really soon, the wifi is messing up here because of the power outtages. it will be up soon though!!!!!


	6. Fight (2)

So I thought of a better plot for a fight between everyone's favorite couple;)

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Marbles asked Antoine as he put a little bit of the fake Croxide on his hand.

"Yes. Your sister can take a joke. She needs to lighten up a little. She comes home all stressed and frustrated over stuff all the time recently. She needs a joke or two to throw her back into her oldself. I am sure she will enjoy the prank." He smirked, then took Marble's fake Croxide and poured it on his head, rubbing it into his hair. Marbles sighed smiling as Antoine checked the window.

"SHES HOME, GET DOWN!!" He shut the lights off quickly, rubbing the goopy liquid one last time into his hair.

-In the driveway.-

Motherboard had just turned the ingnition off, tired as could be. 'Why are these meetings so stressful lately?'She thought to herself about how many fights had occured over the course of the day's meeting. The fights were mostly about Trading, Abbadon, and land, a few getting to the point of Physical fighting, leaving her the only person to refree. She glanced at the bruise on her arm, along with feeling the discomfort from being hit in her ribs.Of course the two who did it apologized profusely, but that still did not take away any pain.

She gathered up her things, and slowly opened the car door, taking her time too make sure she had gotten everything. s

She glanced at the moon which had risen to juat above the treeline. the woman made it up to the door, sliding her keycard through the panel, then walking inside to find it pitch black.

Motherboard used the light from the door to navigate to the lightswitch flicking it on quickly, only to be greeted to a sea of Crioxyide coating the white counter and tile, along with her 2 people lying on the floor, with cuts and bruises, by the looks of it dead. Those two just happened to be Antoine and Marbles.

Motherboard, no Melissa froze up, her mind going at a thousand miles per minute. What happened while she was gone? Did Abbadon somehow find them? was he coming to kill her? did thEmey get in his way? Why was everything soaked in Cryoxide? Did the,two have a fight? Is there an intruder? But one question stuck out to her, as she kept replaying it her head.

Is her baby brother who she would die for, and the man she loved more than words could say dead?

The bluenette grabbed at her hair, a full blown painc attack starting. She collasped to the floor, the room spinning a thousand miles per minute. Should she leave? Is someone still here?' She tried to stand and go to them, or just leave for the fear of an intruder or one of Abbadon's solider still on the premisis, but her legs wouldnt move. They were glued to floor. She started to feel nausea rising. she grabbed at her chest, her breathing becoming ragged and harsh within a matter of seconds.

Melissa grabbed her phone quickly, shakily dialing in Ada's number. The girl glanced at the two bodies on the floor until the third ring, which was when the blonde picked up.

"Good evening Melissa. How are you?" Ada's asked her into the phone, sensing nothing wrong. Melissa tried to form actual words, but failed.

"Dead." was the only word she really got out. Ada was extremly confused and could only think about why that was the only word she said.

"Is something wrong? Do you need help?" Ada asked upon hearing the ragged breathing and soft sobs through the phone. Ada abandoned the poetry she was writing at her wood desk and blew out the candle before rushing out the door and to her cybercoupe to make her way to her best friends home

Antoine got up slowly, and stalked over to her with a zombie like look, and grabbed her shoulder. She spun around to meet her grabbers gaze. he smiled and whispered "Boo." Mellisa screamed loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear. Marbles sat up laughing, until her noticed her face. He had only seen her ever seen her make that look once, and it was only for a split second.

In the cave when her eyes laid upon the soliders send by Abbadon to kill them.

Motherboard curled to the ground, sobbing, terrified. Her head hurt from all the anxiety of the situation, as did numerous other parts of her body. Antoine finally got the message, and bent down to where she was, as Marbles came over too silently.

"Motherboard?" He asked, reaching out and putting a hand on her shoulder. She smacked the hand away harshly. Antoine had never seen her so shaken up before. he suddenly felt very guilty over the whole ordeal. Marbles guilt was tripled as he saw the pain in her eyes. "As her brother

I should have known this would have given her a panic attack." he thought to himself.

"Sweetheart, it was a joke." Antoine whispered to his beloved, placing a hand on her back. Motherboard. smacked it away and then got up quickly and ran to her room, slamming the door

"What in the name of-" Both males tensed up at the femine voice behind the two of them.

"H-hello, Ada." Marbles said quietly. He watched her moonlit shadow step inside the Housing sector.

"What did you two do? She asked with a dissaproving look, then went and knocked on Motherboard's beedroom door, her loud knocking echoing off the freshly painted walls.

She entered the room, closed, and locked the door behind her, leaving the two men to their guilt.

"This is my fault." Antoine put his head into his hands, leaning against the counter. Marbles sighed. "I can't say i'm not to blame. I did not think of any of the reprcussions. I personally thought she would have been fine with it. I should have realized this would trigger this type of reaction.

Antoine got up. "I am going to go take a shower. I guess i'll try talking to her once Ada leaves." He sighed. Marbles nodded, already pulling out the cleaning chemicals to scrub the stubstance off every surface its consumed.

Antoine used the guest shower as his own shower tonight sense his shared room with his girlfriend.

The water and guilt soaked his body as he silently scrubbed the blue liquid out of his brown silky hair.He looked down at the blue puddles that covered pure white shower. "How to make it up to her?" He thought aloud white running a soft towel over his arm, allowing it to soak up the moisture.

"A date? No, thats not gonna work. I got it!!!" He smiled, throwing on a shirt quickly then slid on his shoes in a hurry, tying them up half way. Marbles watched as the half wet cyborg ran out of the house quickly into the horizion. He gave a tiny smile, knowing his older sister's boyfriend had something up his sleeve.

XXXX

"Motherboard?" He knocked on the door quietly as it was late in the night. (10:45)

He quietly clicked open the door, his little sorry gift almost falling out of his hands.

He entered the room to find her curled up on the bed, a photo album lying near her head. Antoine couldn't help but smile at her petite form under the soft blankets that delicately traced her figure. He picked up the photo album, flipping though the pages. He smiled at the pictures and slid it back into the shelf it came from after putting her gift in the bathroom.

The brown haired man turned around to find Motherboard sitting up, yawning. She turned away from him silently, wiping her cheeks of any masscara that streamed.

"Hey..." He sat down beside her. Motherboard laid back down and curled up facing away from the tall man.

"Look I didnt mean for this to go this far-"

Antoine was suddenly cut off by Motherboard. "You should have known. why would you even think that was okay?!" She yelled. Antoine flinched, as yelling was sonething she rarley ever did. He was about to go on, only to be cut off again.

"I thought you two were killed!!! it would have been my fault, and I would live the guilt of knowing that know 2 MORE people I love where killed at the hands of that man!". She suddenly stopped talking, putting her hand on her cheek and touching. a tear that was running down her cheek. Antoine watched partially in amazement, as he had never actually seen her cry before.

He took his hand and placed it on her cheek, cradling it. Motherboard sighed, nuzzling her cheek into it as another tear streaking her cheek. Antoine pulled her close to his chest now, wiping away a stray tear himself.

"Im sorry. I just wanted you to loosen up a bit. You have been so stressed lately, coming home at late hours, not eating dinner, staying up way to late just to finish documents. Your always gone by the time I get up, and home after I am asleep most nights. I feel like we never spend any time together anymore..." He trailed off quietly, watching an owl land on the railing gently on the balcony connecting to the room.

"I'm sorry too. I should making time for you. There is no excuse that I can use for the amount of time I have been gone. Everyone at work is so stressed over Abbadon and his uprising threats, and the other problems. When we all try to get together and have a meeting, someone always starts a fight, no matter what. They are even starting to become physical now." She lifted her shirt shoulder to reveal a now dark purple bruise. Antoine cringed, knowing that it probably hurt alot.

Antoine smiled a little "Don't be sorry. I knew when you took this job, it was gonna be time consuming. I just didn't think it would be this time consuming. But thats okay." He brought her closer to him "We will make it through."

She smiled a little, lying down across his legs. "Oh wait!!" Antoine set her upwards, and ran into the bathroom. He came back out with a gift box. He set on her lap, holding the lid shut

"Antoine-" He cut her off by putting his finger on her lips.

"Just accept it. It's an 'im sorry' gift. Now open it quckly." He removed his hand quickly. Motherboard lifted the lid to reveal a tiny light grey and white cy-kitten staring back.

"Antoine..." She lifted it out, bringing it into her small hands.

"It's name is Cloudy. He is about 3 months old, male, a long haired cy-kitten, and is a rescue. You can change the name if you want-"

"no I like that name." The baby crawled up to her shoulder "Thank you so much, but you really-"

"ah ah ah, no saying that.This was my gift to you." He smiled. She put the kitten on her lap and hugged the man beside her.

"so I take it we are good again?" He asked, brading her hair behind her head while she played with the kitten in her lap.

Motherboard nodded, kissing his cheek.

"Please dont ever do that again though."

XXXXXX

Did you like it? Please review. I really debated on writing this chapter.

Should I finish writing the other fight? it was already half done, but I couldn't think of a way to excute it Wjat do you think? I Will probably Rewrite chapters 1, 2, and 3. 4 im unsure of as if yet

Ciao~


	7. I Notice

Dear Journal.

Theres alot of things I notice about Motherboard. I have decided to keep a journal on it, to look back on when we are old.

Dear Journal,

I have noticed that she does not like heat. she kicked me by accident last night trying to kick the blanket off of herself while we were watching Tron.

-

Dear Journal

She does not like Tron. I have watched it like 5 times with her (only thing on) and overhead her telling her brother it was a horrible movie. I asked her about it, and she said she only watched it because she thought it was my favorite movie.

I thought it was hers. We both had a good laugh afterwards though.

-

Dear Journal,

shes very kind and nuturing. A child fell down today in Poddlevile, a good 100 feet infront of us. She sprinted to help the child, as no mother was to be found.

She cleaned its cut with neosporin (from her purse first-aid kit. She has it for when her brother accidentily gets hurt)

I personally don't think I have ever seen someone be so gentle with a child before. Melissa wiped away the little ones tears, and it seemed as if she had given birth to this child and it was her own.

Apprently the child was a ophan who was just adopted. Motherboard took her with us to get icecream to celebrate (with the girl's mother's permission of course.)

-

Dear journal.

She has the prettiest laugh. it's just so cute and gentle. The laugh soft and rythmic. its the laugh of an angel

-

Dear journal-

Today I have noticed something rather odd. Mellissa and I were on a walk along the deep Castleblanca roads. Mellissa squezed herself under my arm, snugggling up to my body. she smelled like a Cyber-Lotus. It was pleasant. She kept getting closer to the forest, Maybe she liked it there? I let her go farther, but eventually grabed her, and started to head home. she said a litttle bit, butultimately fell asleep on the way home.

-

Dear Journal,

I found her rather fond of my cat moon. my skitish cat was all over her, and wouldn't leave her alone. She just smiled and pet her like it was nothing.

-

Dear Journal,

Today was my first day with Motherboard not feeling the best. She became much more cuddly and soft. I woke her up normally, but she turned away. I left and woke her twice more. She got fussy and irratated, which honestly just made her look like an adorable little kid. She pushed me away and then after a little stumble she locked me out, but she forgot I had a set of keys to her dorm. I gave her about 15 minutes, then came back in to find her alseep, breathing through her mouth. I turned to go and grab something for her to take, but then she softly grasped my big hand with her tiny delicate one, causing me to turn back.

"Stay with me...please.."

I climbed on her soft bed and she laid her head on my chest, and she wrapped herself up in my sweater I was curently wearing. she fell asleep.

I still cannot believe my beloved was going to lay alone but I refused once I found out.

But all in all, I enjoyed my time with her, even if she didn't feel good.

-

Dear Journal,

I love her so much. I already want to spent the whole rest of my life with her, and ive only been with her for a short period of time (1.5 years this may.) I have never found any one who has made me this happy before. She just...gets me. She has the same interests and likes and dislikes as me. we both want the same things and such also.

she just completes me.

-

-Dear journal.

I think I heard her crying... Im not sure if she was or not. I got home from my uncles early, and I heard someone crying. i went to knock on the door. It suddenly stopped and she opened the door, her face dry of tears and looking like that of an angel. maybe it wasnt her, but?

-

Dear Journal,

She is a night owl. She doesnt seem to sleep much at all, but she can still be super happy and sweet. What is she taking, because I want some. Jk:)

-

Dear. Journal

She eats ice alot. like without anything with it, just plain ice. She also eats cough drops like candy. she sucks on them during church. Maybe thats why she has such a good immune system? Who knows.

-

Dear journal

Melissa bites her fingers when shes anxious and sometimes bounces her leg. I think its cute honestly, her brother thinks its werid.

-

Dear Journal,

Mellisa loves snow. She watched it for like an hour out my window, entranced. I had to throw a cat toy at her to make sure she wasnt asleep.

That was not okay. She threw it back and we ended up in an all out war.

-

Dear Journal,

I MESSED UP.

Let me explain from the top.

I picked her up for dinner, and this random. Scrawny air head shows up. He hugged her...and...

I socked him in the face.

I did not intent to do that, my heart just took control of my brain. Melissa left me then and there, paid for own dinner and the other boys face(who was apprently an old childhood friend.Go figure!!) and called me jealous. I dont know how to feel...Well, if I dont ever get back together with her...

Good bye, Journal.

-

Dear Journal.

Wow, its been a while sense I have written, and let me tell you, I have been miserable without her. She is my other half. I can't sleep, eat, or even watch or play anything. I just keep looking though the doorway, expecting her to be there, or for her to be beside me in bed.

I noticed, I can't get over that tiny bluenette can I?

Dear Journal

We are back together!!!!! I gave a her a heartfelt apology, and she practically jumped on me, wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me. I love her.

thats all I can say.

I have noticed something.

I have found my soulmate.


End file.
